Eternal promise, broken promise
by Chinese colored
Summary: Dicen que, en el momento de morir, toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos. Cada recuerdo, los momentos felices, los momentos tristes… Todo surge del rincón de la mente en que estaba encerrado y reclama la atención que merece.


**Summary:** Dicen que, en el momento de morir, toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos. Cada recuerdo, los momentos felices, los momentos tristes… Todo surge del rincón de la mente en que estaba encerrado y reclama la atención que merece.

**Palabras:** 1436

**Advertencia(s):** Muerte de personajes.

**Disclaimer:**Sigo en ello, me queda poco, serán míos algún día…

**N.A: **Eeuuuh… Vale, no tengo ni idea de por qué escribí esto ; _ ; La primera frase se me vino a la cabeza, empecé a escribir y… En fin xD Bueno, espero que lo disfruteis~ Review?

Dicen que, en el momento de morir, toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos. Cada recuerdo, los momentos felices, los momentos tristes… Todo surge del rincón de la mente en que estaba encerrado y reclama la atención que merece. Así, quien ha llevado una vida plena puede irse en paz, feliz, y satisfecho, y el que no… Bueno, es obvio.

Sin embargo, para un país de más de cuatro milenios de existencia, revivir toda su vida puede ser algo doloroso, y lento. Especialmente lento. Tantos recuerdos que había tratado de olvidar… Tantos momentos reprimidos en lo más hondo de su mente. Tanto daño que había hecho, que le habían hecho. Yao soltó una amarga carcajada, que disparó hasta límites insoportables el dolor que ya sentía.

¿Por qué no podía morir? ¿Por qué tenía su cuerpo que resistir hasta el último instante, alargando su agonía? Antes, años atrás, solía decir que el dolor no era malo, que significaba que aún se estaba vivo. Sin embargo, ahora… Aquel dolor sólo le advertía de que la vida se le escapaba de los dedos. Le avisaba de que en poco tiempo desaparecería como tantos otros antes que él, y como tantos otros harían después que él. En cualquier momento dejaría de ser la nación más vieja viva, para ser la nación que logró sobrevivir más tiempo.

La tos sacudió su delgado pecho, enviando punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Se miró la mano con la que débilmente había alcanzado a cubrirse la boca: unas manchas de sangre salpicaban la palma. Ya no le quedaba mucho…

Hacía tiempo que las imágenes cruzaban su mente, pero hasta entonces no les había hecho caso. Decidió prestarles atención, quizá de aquel modo pasaría más rápido el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Sólo quería descansar… En paz, sin ella, qué más le daba. Sólo alejarse de una vez por todas de aquel mundo podrido que al final había acabado con él sería suficiente.

"_Jao-Jao… Quiero quedare contigo siempre…"_ Las palabras resonaron claramente en sus oídos, como si el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas que las había pronunciado aquel día las susurrase de nuevo junto a él. No necesitó oír lo que seguía para recordar lo que él mismo le contestó.

"_Estaremos juntos… Siempre…"_ Nunca pudo cumplir su promesa. Ni siquiera eso había podido hacer… Traicionó sus propias palabras tres días después de decirlas, los mongoles le invadieron y lo separaron de aquel niño que se había convertido en uno de los centros de su vida. Japón, Hong Kong, Corea, Taiwán… Y Rusia. Esos niños lo fueron todo para él, y cuando le quitaron a Iván… No quería recordar de nuevo su dolor, su impotencia, los días sin él, las noches de llanto deseando que volviese… El dolor de tener que mostrarse fuerte ante sus hermanos y su gente.

Si aquello no fue suficiente, ahora fue la voz de Japón la que le recordó en un susurro las palabras que casi lo partieron en dos aquel día. _"Ya no soy tu hermano, nunca lo he sido… Esto es una guerra, ahora somos enemigos."_ Una vez más, como aquel día, el miedo volvió a llenar su cuerpo en recuerdo de lo ocurrido, de la _traición_. De rodillas, lo único que su voz rota por el dolor pudo formar fue su nombre, mientras se alejaba. El nombre que él mismo le había dado, en chino. _"__菊花__,__菊花__,__菊花。。。__" _Repitió aquella palabra una y otra vez, hasta que el sonido de los pasos del japonés alejándose se confundió con el goteo de su sangre sobre el suelo. Su 菊花 ya no volvió más. Nunca más sintió el calor de una familia, pues tarde o temprano Japón volvería para arrebatarle lo poco que le quedaba. Y así lo hizo. Algún tiempo más tarde, se llevó consigo a Corea y Taiwán… Y Yao quedó solo una vez más. Como siempre había estado. Como siempre estaría condenado a estar.

Aprendió a vivir así, sin embargo. De todos modos… No es que tuviese otra opción. Aprendió una vez más a no depender de nadie más que de sí mismo; a no confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo; a no amar a nadie… Absolutamente a nadie. Hasta que, de nuevo, llegó él. Había dejado de ser aquel pequeño niño inocente que conoció en su tiempo, para convertirse en un hombre alto, extrañamente infantil y, sobre todo… Intimidante.

Sin embargo, tras todos aquellos superficiales cambios, Yao adivinó al niño que le habían arrebatado hacía tiempo, al que había echado de menos cada segundo que había estado lejos de él. Y, al abrazarlo, al sentir que él le devolvía el abrazo; pensó que quizá había vuelto por un momento al tiempo en que habían estado juntos. Quizá, sólo quizá, por aquella vez… Podía depender de alguien en lugar de ser la persona de la que todos dependían.

Se equivocó. Todo su sueño se esfumó como se esfuma la efímera felicidad de un día alegre. Y, una vez más… Aunque esta vez fuese él el que buscó su propia soledad… Se vio solo. Solo, habiendo apartado de su lado a la única persona a la que había podido volver a querer. Solo hasta aquel día, el día de su muerte. Si a la desaparición de un país se le puede llamar así.

Pero, tal vez… Tal vez no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Aquel maldito americano, tras provocar tan irreparables daños –en su cuerpo físico, también en su país– había huido como el cobarde que era, pero podía oír el rumor de unos pasos que se acercaban. Los conocía muy bien, cómo no hacerlo… Supo quien cayó de rodillas a su lado antes de verlo. Supo quién trataba de decir algo antes de oír sus intentos vanos por que le saliesen las palabras. Supo quién tomaba su cabeza, y de quién era el regazo sobre el que ahora se recostaba, antes de que una bufanda rozase suavemente sus mejillas.

Supo que, en aquel momento, y aunque ya nada le importaba; una parte muy recóndita de su cerebro estaba en paz y tranquila. Él, al menos él, había acudido a su lado en sus últimos instantes de vida. Todo lo demás daba igual. Nada de lo pasado cambiaría el hecho de que los ojos del ruso estaban nublados por las lágrimas, por la certeza de que de aquella noche en adelante, China no existiría.

El país asiático se permitió sonreír. Estaba feliz. Feliz, porque sabía que después de todo, alguien lo quería lo suficiente como para llorar por su muerte. Porque, después de todo, cuando marchase… Habría alguien que lo recordaría, alguien que se entristecería por no verle más. Alguien… Que en realidad siempre había estado ahí.

Aquella persona que se había convertido en su único anclaje a la vida que le abandonaba con lentitud abrazó su cuerpo, ya inerte y sin apenas capacidad para moverse por sí mismo. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza… Como si con aquel abrazo pretendiese retener el alma del país moribundo e impedir que abandonase aquel cuerpo que, aunque casi destrozado por nuevas y antiguas heridas, conservaba toda su elegancia.

Un nuevo ataque de tos arqueó su delgado cuerpo, más débil a cada segundo. Las manos que aferraban su espalda lo apretaron aún más, mientras el rubio sollozaba en su hombro. No podía hacer más, Yao se iba… Y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

- Vanya… -Su voz, apenas un susurro que se confundía con el viento, sonó tranquila, mientras pronunciaba una sola palabra. – Siempre…

Sabía que había llegado su momento. Su vista se nublaba, y ya apenas lograba enfocar. Lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se apagaran fue el rostro lloroso de aquel hombre que no se había apartado de su lado aunque hubiese roto, ahora dos veces, la promesa que le hizo cuando no era más que un niño asustado.

Un susurro ahogado por las lágrimas lo arrulló mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía y se lo llevaba. Y fue lo último que oyó cuando caminó hacia la luz que había al final del eterno túnel. La luz que llevaba siglos buscando.

- Estaremos juntos… Siempre.

No fue solo China quien desapareció aquella noche. Nunca más se supo de Rusia. En su casa, sólo había una palabra en un trozo de papel: siempre.

La única prueba que queda de ambos son dos estrellas en el cielo, muy juntas; la una pequeña, amarilla. La otra grande, brillante, roja. Estrellas que comenzaron a brillar juntas, y que brillarían juntas siempre.


End file.
